I'm yours
by ThoseBrokenWords
Summary: Piko hears that a certain kagamine boy might like maid cosplay...but will he be strong enough to actually do this? PikoxLen, sexy crossdressing boyxboy goodness. xD Don't like? Don't read.


A/N Finally, back with the stuff you're used to! xDD This story is based on my recent poll results, where 33% of you people voted for crossdressing Piko! Since I got a lot of votes for just about everything(Except the 'no more LenPiko' choice, yay!) I'll probably doing a bit of everything, in the order they were ranked. (With this coming in first, 25% Cross-dressing Len, 25% Neko, 8% non-con and 4% Fluff. Thanks for voting and please enjoy!

.

.

.

"You know, my weird obsession is when guys act innocent. carrying around stuffed bears, eating candy...like Piko-tan!" Rin shrieked. She had been having the same conversation with Miku for an hour over the sexiest things guys could do. All while in front of her brother.

"That is cute," Miku agreed. "But I don't like stuff like that as much as more hardcore things, like chains. Bondage..."

Piko, who had been watching Len squirming in his seat, couldn't help feeling uncomfortable as well. How long was Rin planning to make her poor brother listen to their idiotic conversation? He couldn't help but feel bad for the small blonde boy.

"What about you, Len?" Miku asked, tilting her head to the side. "What do you like in a guy?"

"W-What about me?" The boy questioned, Miku catching him off guard. They knew? "I...I...!"

Piko leaned closer, awaiting the boy's answer. They had been dating for a few months now, and he as horrified and intrigued by when the blond might possibly say.

"I guess...uh...I really like...m-maid cosplay..?" His face turned bright red as he blurted out the words, and the girl's around him began to squeal.

"Oh my gosh! Could you imagine Piko cosplaying a maid for Len?" Rin shrieked. "That's too funny!"

"No way, Len would be the one crossdressing!"

Len was becoming more and more embarrassed. "Hey! W-Who said I like Piko-tan...? I Just...I think it would be cute..someone taking care of you, making you feel happy, you know...?"

Piko blushed. Would Len really want something like that? And, well...If Len would be happy if he did that...could it hurt to try..,?

.

.

.

The albino practically jumped out of his skin as he saw himself in the blonde's mirror. He was covered in frills and lace, and as much as he hated to admit it, he looked very much like a girl. No wonder so many boys constantly mistook him for one.

'Should I really go through with it?' The boy thought. Len would be home any minute, but maybe if he quickly changed, he could get out of Len's room and pretend it never happened!

"Hey Piko-tan! I'm back!" The boy's cheerful voice made him freeze with fear. It was too late. He couldn't go back.

"Piko?" He heard the boy's footsteps, his feet ever-so-lightly tapping against the stairs as he made his way to his room. "Where are you?"

What to do...what to do...what to do...

"L...lenny..?" He put on his most innocent face as he looked up at the boy. If he couldn't go back, he should at least act the part. "Welcome home..." He slightly extended his hand to lay on Len's chest.

The blonde stood in shock for a moment before he snapped out of it. "P-Piko..what are you wearing...?"

"Do you like it..?" The albino mumbled, tugging on his dress. "B-Because I-I'll go change! I..uh...If you want...I-I'm sorry!" How could he have been so stupid as to think this would work?

"Please don't..." Len called out, blushing as he grabbed Piko's arm. "It's very cute..." The blonde couldn't help but smile at the other, moving closer before sweetly planting a kiss on his lips.

"L-len-kun...?" Piko broke the kiss, staring up to the boy. "I-Is this o-okay?"

Len didn't know if the albino was acting, of if his innocent smile was genuine. Either way, he couldn't seem to get enough of it.

"It's perfect.." The two sweetly kissed once more, and the entire time Len could feel the warmth of the embarrassed older boy.

"M-mh.." Piko began to moan as Len's hands made his way up the albino's thighs, groping every piece of skin he could find. As his lips parted, the blonde wasted no time to slide his tongue through. For once Piko didn't try to fight for dominance as the boy explored his mouth. "mmh..." his slight mewls coursed through Len's body, making him even more aroused.

Far too soon for Len's taste, Piko broke the kiss, slowly making his way down Len's body.

"Piko, what...a-h-ah..!" The blonde couldn't help but moan as Piko stroked him through his clothing. "nn-nh.." He was going insane at the touch. "P-Piko...please...nh.."

"Please? Please what?" Piko's cute voice had a hint of evilness behind it.

The other boy blushed furiously. "Please...just..ah...!"

Seeing no reason to be cruel to the poor boy, Piko gave in. "Yes, master."

The words sent shivers up Len's spine. Piko in a maid outfit...on his knees...calling him 'master'...It was too much to bear. Like some sick fantasy, that somehow managed to come true...

Before he knew it, Piko had quickly removed the boxers, and began licking the very tip of his erection.

The sensation made Len moan wildly. "N-nh!" At the sound, Piko smiled and took more of him into his mouth.

"P-Piko!" Len groaned, subconciously bucking his hips. "A-Ah..!" He was going mad with lust as the boy obeyed his commands. He needed him so bad..

"Piko, please l-let me take you.." Both blushed as he said it aloud.

The albino begin to giggle, looking up at the other. "You don't have to ask, Master Len-kun..." He pulled away from the other boy, dropping onto all fours. He was finally getting into character.

The blonde's hands and tongue traced around every peice of bare skin, stopping to smirk as he made his way to the top of Piko's thighs.

Black lace panties... He really did go all out, huh? "That's so cute, Piko-tan...maybe you should crossdress more often..." He mumbled, kissing his ear as he removed the boy's underwear.

"S-Shut up..." Piko squirmed, embarrassed. "I just...thought you would like it..."

"I do.." Len smiled, running a finger down Piko's spine. "But it makes me want you so bad...it's crazy.."

"Then just take me..." The albino's statement made the blonde want him worse than he ever had before. "I'm yours, Len-kun.."

Not able to wait any longer to have the boy, Len shoved his hard cock into the small boy's enterance.

"M-Master!" Piko cried out, knowing the way it made Len crazy. He tried his hardest to hide any pain that showed. "N-Nh..!"

As Len thrusted, he almost immediately hit the older boy's prostate.

"A-AH! L-LEN-Kun!" His breathing was uneven as he tried to get the words out.

Len found the albino's cries incredibly sexy, he wanted nothing more than to make the fragile boy scream out. Hitting it once more, Piko's cries drove him insane. "T-that..L-LEN! A-Nh!" The boy's nails dug into the carpet below him, desperately trying to hold onto something. "M-Mas-ster..!"

"Nnh..piko..." Len moaned, thrusting into the boy. "I love making you scream..."

As he said that, the blonde grabbed onto the other's erection and began pumping with the thrusts.

"Ah!" Piko knew he couldn't take much more, his vision was hazy and his mind clouded by lust. "mmh..!"

Before he knew it he had came all over the floor and his new dress(which he felt was such a shame to dirty). "M-master.." He moaned, breathing heavily as he caught a glimpse of his partner behind him.

The older boy's expression was so innocent, so cute. Len was sure he would make the perfect girl. In fact, he would made the perfect boy as well.

"Nnh..P-piko-tan..!" Len groaned, his head tilting up as he reached his climax. Both boys cried out as Len's hot seed emptied into Piko's fragile body.

Len fell to the floor beside the older albino, still panting heavily. "Piko...y-you are so cute.." He stole a quick kiss from the boy beside him. "How was I lucky enough to get someone like you..?'

Piko blushed. "T-thank you, l-len...I-I tried hard to make the dress really cute for you..." He covered his face in embarrassment. "I was afraid you wouldn't like it.."

"Not just the dress," Len giggled, removing the hands from the boy's face. "I love you, Piko, and i'd love you no matter what you're wearing...though I do prefer you not wearing anything..."

"L-Len-kun!" The boy turned an even darker shade of red as he playfully punched his shoulder.

The younger wrapped his arms around Piko. "But really, I'm not lying...I love you so much."

Piko nestled closer to his chest. "I love you, Len. M-more than anyone..."

Too exausted to move, the boys fell asleep on the floor, wrapped in each other's embrace.

.

.

A/N Da'aw... xD I love piko, expecially when he crossdresses. :I I hope you all liked this, and please comment!


End file.
